The decent of shadows
by luckydog
Summary: Ayame has gone missing on a mission that Rikimaru did not want her to go on. It's now Rikimaru's job to get her back, but upon rumours of Mei-oh's revival will he be too late? Read and Review!FINISHED WOOT! ANd CORRECTED!
1. shadows

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Tenchu or Tenchu itself. The lucky people of Activision do.  
  
Luckydog: Okay, this is my first Tenchu fanfic. *Claps in background* Thank you. I will try my hardest despite not knowing much about the game. The first Tenchu I had was in Japanese and the only other one I have is the new one on Xbox. Tenchu; Return from darkness. *I don't own this either, in a corporate sense*  
  
. - * - : The descent of shadows : - * - .  
  
Rikimaru stared into the shadows, his golden eyes scanning the dark nearby village, from his uncomfortable position in a tree. The rough bark could be dimly felt through his black stealth clothes as he crouched on the tree in the darkness, avoiding suspicion. His eagle eyes could spot anything odd from a far distance, and the golden colour making them look even more so like the eyes of an eagle.  
  
The shadowed village had stayed dark since dusk and that brought many concerns upon Rikimaru's worried head. The village was one of the Goada district and would normally have several fires with some of Goada's guard nearby, watching the village so at any sign of enemies they could protect the innocent. Rikimaru was one of these ninja's. He had been serving lord Goada since he was 16. He was so good that he never had the simple duty of guarding, no, his missions were more complex, handed to him from the great Lord Goada himself. The small village, located in the forested mountains was that of what a small Japanese village should look like. From the Tatami floors to the sliding screen doors. It was a cloudy night with a new moon meaning no light would come from the sky. His white hair did not even stand out in this darkness and so he carefully watched, not making a sound as he had been trained to do. He closed he eyes and sighed as he remembers what has brought him here in the first place.  
  
~Flash back~  
  
'I can do this mission, Rikimaru.' Ayame said in her usual brash way, her hands placed on the bare skin of her hips.  
  
'I know.' Rikimaru replied. 'I'm not questioning your ability, I'm just worried for your safety.'  
  
'But I killed Echigoya!' Ayame replied defiantly, pouting.  
  
'You didn't kill him!' Rikimaru reasoned as Ayame looked up at him steadily, her foot tapping the Tatami floor irritably. He sighed. 'You didn't kill him. He was murdered. I was there.'  
  
'So was I!' Ayame looked confused at the slight change of subject. 'I didn't see you there.'  
  
'By the time you opened the door, I was outside, scouting for the killer.' Rikimaru said in his calm voice.  
  
'And?' Ayame looked eager.  
  
'And what?' Rikimaru looked down at her, able to keep a straight face.  
  
'Rikimaru!' Ayame cried sounding more like Kiku than her usual self. Rikimaru smiled at Ayame's response, one he'd been hoping for. His smile then left his face and it once more became like stone.  
  
'He's back.' Rikimaru said quietly. Ayame stopped jumping up and down in frustration and stared at Rikimaru.  
  
'But he can't be alive.' Ayame said. 'I killed him!'  
  
'Who haven't you killed?' Rikimaru couldn't resist.  
  
'You!' Ayame leaped like a cat off the Tatami mat and somersaulted through the air, aiming for Rikimaru's head. Rikimaru knowing what was coming ducked, and rolled out of the way. Ayame landed lightly, rolling to a standing position. Rikimaru was also standing.  
  
'But he can't be back.' Ayame replied stubbornly. 'I killed him good and proper. I even made sure of it.'  
  
'I was dead.' Rikimaru reminded her.  
  
'You were never alive.' Ayame walked through the open screen door, to the balcony, watching the light of the fires, flicker and crackle in the reflection of the ponds and slow moving rivers of the Gohda district. 'You're just a shadow........like me.' Ayame turned back to Rikimaru and he was moved by her sincerity. Her face had not a look of concentration or anger, just neutral, devoid of expression. 'We were born unto darkness and therefore shall die in the darkness. I have been trained for this work as long as you have, I can look after myself. Who will be here to help me when you're gone?'  
  
He sighed heavily. 'Alright, you may go, I won't stop you but I still don't want you to.'  
  
'Thanks.' Ayame's sincerity passed, showing Rikimaru that it was an act. She then grabbed her weapons before flipping off the balcony into the night.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
'Where are you Ayame?' Rikimaru asked heavily as his eyes scanned the village. The night Ayame had gone on her mission the village had been the exact opposite, full of light and life. He shook his head sadly. Rikimaru was now 26. He had started serving Lord Gohda at the age of 16. Ayame had been an orphan. Lord Gohda and his wife took her in and in turn she began serving him at the age of 14. She was now twenty-two. He'd known Ayame before that, Rikimaru's father used to work for Lord Gohda also, meaning that the two had basically grown up together. They had rescued Princess Kiku together. He'd found Kiku, while Ayame defeated Mei-oh. They tried to escape, but a rock stopped their way. Rikimaru had placed his sword on the floor, the legendary Izayoi sword given to him by Lord Gohda for becoming the head of the Azuma shinobi-ryu ninja sect. With one request that the sword was to be taken outside with them, he lifted the rock allowing Ayame and princess Kiku to escape. Ayame seemed hesitant, and princess Kiku kept calling. As they escaped, Kiku's calls echoed Rikimaru, but he knew he must escape. Then he spied the portal opened by Mei-oh. Upon reaching the surface he found the sword that Ayame had driven into the ground as a tribute to him. He pulled it from the ground; luckily the blood that had dried on the sword had not rusted it. Rikimaru then set off for Lord Goada's castle, determined to protect him from the shadows. Lord Gohda was attacked forcing Rikimaru to come out of hiding. Ayame pretended to be upset but gave him a hug that night, as did Princess Kiku.  
  
'I will always be there, Ayame.' Rikimaru watched the manipulative shadows. 'Even in death, I will be there.'  
  
Rikimaru then left for Lord Gohda's castle. He had to ask the lord, who exactly was behind this.  
  
~Lord Gohda's castle~  
  
'How are you, Rikimaru?' Lord Gohda asked when Rikimaru bowed into the soft threaded Tatami room.  
  
'I am good, Lord Gohda.' Rikimaru replied with his head still bowed.  
  
'And Ayame?' Lord Gohda raised an eyebrow. Rikimaru looked up.  
  
'She is missing.' Rikimaru added.  
  
'It is against the ninja code to do rescue missions, you know that, don't you Rikimaru?'  
  
'Yes sir.' Rikimaru nodded.  
  
'But you broke that code a long time a go, didn't you?' Lord Gohda smiled. 'To save Ayame?'  
  
'Yes.' Rikimaru replied.  
  
'Then your next mission is to find Ayame and safely bring her back.' Lord Gohda replied.  
  
'Thank you.' Rikimaru left the room, and instantly escaped into the black night and surroundings, making his way to the dark village.  
  
~On the way~  
  
The dark trees flashed past as Rikimaru ran past them. He slowed as he came upon Echigoya's mansion. Even though they had destroyed the traitor, some one else had destroyed Echigoya himself. He walked over to the white building with the red tiling. Rikimaru jumped onto the ceiling, and he watched the surroundings. It was dormant, no activity whatsoever, he and Ayame had assassinated them, serval months before.  
  
Rikimaru leapt, lightly landing in the dry grey dust near Echigoya's room. A torn piece of paper on the woven floor caught his eye; he walked over to it, picked it up carefully and read it.  
  
"Dear Brother Ryo,  
  
The ninja's are on to me. If I die, avenge my death, as I would have done for you. I shall give you a girl from a nearby village in advance but let me tell about what's going on.  
  
There are five elemental stones each a different element. They are made up of wood, fire, wind, water, and metal. Anyone who has all five shall become all-powerful. Mei-oh will pay handsomely for all five. I only have one. Metal........."  
  
The paper was ripped. Rikimaru could read no more. He decided to take this piece of paper back to Lord Gohda before setting off for the darkened village. Something had to be happening down there.  
  
~The next night~  
  
Rikimaru watched in the semi darkness from the rooftop of Echigoya's brother Ryu's house. A guard dressed in a male Kimono leisurely walked past, his heavy footsteps making an atrocious noise. Rikimaru slid off the roof tiles, holding his sword high and brought it through the guard's neck, the tendons and flesh tearing apart at the blades sharp edges will. The guard uttered a cry of shock even though he was dead. Spying another guard a while away and Ryu's room, Rikimaru made his escape upon the roof again.  
  
'Hey!' The guard ran over to the dead body. 'NINJA! NINJA!' Rikimaru laughed to himself. Them going berserk at the sight of a dead body always made him laugh.  
  
'Where is everyone?' The guard asked squinting into the darkness. 'Ah, who cares, NIN—!'  
  
Rikimaru's sword spilt the skins cells of this guard's neck. Bleeding profusely he staggered, tripping over the body that he'd spotted. The guard had been so busy yelling for help that he hadn't heard the Ninja slip behind him, enabling him to end the Guards pitiful life.  
  
'Now, for Ryu!' Rikimaru jumped on the roof. The light pitter-patter of his footsteps were barely as audible as the wind that blew. He found Ryu's room and dropped into it.  
  
'Ah you another of Echigoya's men?' The fat lazy man lay on the floor, drinking a cup of sake. 'It's about time, I haven't heard from him for a while.'  
  
Rikimaru stayed silent and strode over to Ryu and picked him up by the collar.  
  
'What is this?' Ryu demanded as he spilled Sake all down his front.  
  
'Where is the ninja?' Rikimaru demanded.  
  
'Oh, her.' Ryu waved his hand. 'Lord Mei-oh is going to use her as a sacrifice to test his power.'  
  
'Ayame!' Rikimaru whispered. He tightened his grip on the drunken man. 'Where is he?'  
  
'In the limestone caves as far as I know.' Rikimaru took a step back and unsheathed his Katana.  
  
'Oh no!' Ryu's red bloodshot eyes opened as he realised his destiny.  
  
Then the man's chest exploded with blood, spraying it all over Rikimaru. He looked at his clean sword and then at the mushy mess that once was a man. Rikimaru dropped his body. It made a loud dull thud behind him. A silhouette passed the paper wall in front of Rikimaru. His golden eagle eyes narrowed in stupefaction.  
  
'Who is that?' Rikimaru ran outside but he was only met by the darkness he knew so well.  
  
. - * - . - * ~ : To be continued : ~ * - . - * - .  
  
Luckydog: Well, if you like it and review it I will continue. If you don't like and don't review I won't continue and maybe delete it. And I'll be very sad. ( U.U 


	2. Onikage's return

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Tenchu or Tenchu or Austin powers.  
  
Luckydog: Okay, poll. Do you want Ayame and Rikimaru to get together? Personally I think that they're too much like brother and sister but now I don't know what I'll do. I think I'll stick to my original plan.  
  
| ~ * ~ . ~ : Onikage's return : ~ . ~ * ~ |  
  
Rikimaru's quick, light footsteps got him around the partition screen quite fast, but unfortunately not fast enough.  
  
'I guess I have to go to the limestone caverns.' Rikimaru said as he melted into the shadows.  
  
~Limestone caverns~  
  
The sound of rushing water filled Rikimaru's ears. As he looked out from the waterfall he felt as though he'd hit a dead end. There were no guards sloshing through the water below him. The shiny caves were empty, void of people.  
  
'I've been had.' Rikimaru decided. 'Unless, they're trying to lull me into a false sense of security?'  
  
Rikimaru flipped out of the hole above the waterfall that had been hiding in and landed soundlessly in the water. Suddenly the cave around him filled with sounds. Rikimaru looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the sound but all he found was blue-gray walls and water. Rikimaru ducked, the water came up to his ears so he was fairly well hidden. Looking around the cavern slowly, still trying to determine where the sound was coming from a rock fell in the water next to him. This confused Rikimaru and as he madly searched for the source of his confusion he didn't notice something fall from the ceiling above him.  
  
Rapidly, the object approached him. Rikimaru squinted out at his surroundings before his eyes widened and he rolled sideways. There in the spot he was just sitting was a small katana and holding it was a kid about half his height. This kid had black-slicked hair and looked kind of like Onikage.  
  
'The legendary Rikimaru.' The kid had a hoarse shallow whisper. 'Oh, how fun it will be that I will get you destroy you. And then, who's to protect Lord Gohda? Not your female friend, she'll be dead as well. And your shadow has been spent.'  
  
'I cannot die.' Rikimaru said, thinking of Ayame as he rose from the water. It made him look impressive. The water clinging to the tight leather clothing that he was wrapped in. 'I'm not alive, I am but a shadow, bring about silent justice.'  
  
Rikimaru unsheathed his Izayoi sword with a satisfactory stchhhhhhh sound.  
  
'I don't normally fight kids.' Rikimaru said. ' But those kids aren't evil.' Rikimaru moved into a stance, ready to fight. The kid wrenched his sword from the ground.  
  
'Onii will not be defeated!!' The kid cried as he advanced upon Rikimaru.  
  
Rikimaru crouched down. The kid, Onii rushed at Rikimaru, leaving himself wide open for attack. Rikimaru gripped his sword tightly and thrust his sword forwards, straight towards Onii's gut. Onii leapt into the air as Rikimaru attacked, spraying Rikimaru with water in the process. Rikimaru was momentarily blinded. He closed his eyes, relying on his other five senses to guide him to or from his opponent. First Rikimaru's already sensitive hearing intensified. He could the water falling and joining the water at the bottom of the cave. He could hear the sound of clothing rustling in the wind and the air escaping through holes in the cave. He could also hear Onii's breathing which happen to be sounding from above him.  
  
Rikimaru's eyes shot open, he leaned back placing his sword strategically in front of him to black Onii's deadly blow. Onii's sword connected with Rikimaru's. He seemed stunned that this technique hadn't worked. Rikimaru spied his chance and thrust his shoulder at Onii. The blow connected. It threw Onii across the cavern and Rikimaru heard the sickening crunch of bone and muscle against rock and stone. Rikimaru could hear the air escaping through the jagged, torn holes in the flesh as well as see the broken ribs and other bones jutting out certain places that they weren't supposed too. Blood poured out of Onii's multiple wounds as he fell from the glittery wall behind him. The force of Rikimaru's blow was no longer holding him there and he landed face down in the water turning it from crystal clear to a murky red. Rikimaru watched the area that Onii had landed on the wall. The pretty gray blue wall had been tainted crimson, affecting the crystal that shone light all around him. The place seemed to be covered in blood.  
  
'You fought hard. Your evil ways being of no help to you. You yourself was not truly evil, you just took a wrong turn.' Rikimaru placed his hand in front of him, his middle finger and pointer, pointing to the ceiling. A sloshing noise then caught Rikimaru's attention. He turned, staring at the waterfall. Nothing was happening. The light rebounded from the walls creating a disco like effect. Rikimaru went to turn away, when the noise sounded once more. Advancing, he made he way towards the waterfall. He was now in the center of the cave. The noise now echoed around the cave. Someone had lured him to the middle to confuse him. The sound was everywhere.  
  
'Déjà vu?' Rikimaru breathed.  
  
He turned checking that no one was behind him as he walked closer to the waterfall. There was a tumulus amount of noise as water rained down on Rikimaru. He looked back at the waterfall just to see Onikage flip out through the heavily falling water.  
  
'Don't you ever die?' Rikimaru asked exasperated.  
  
'I can't die.' Onikage smirked, his feet swishing the water back and forth. 'I am a shadow. You killed poor Onii.'  
  
'You let a kid work for you?' Rikimaru raised his voice. 'You will pay.' He advanced a step holding his sword at the ready.  
  
'Just give me your stone now so I can leave.' Onikage said cracking his neck.  
  
'My......stone?' Rikimaru was bewildered.  
  
'Yes.' Onikage said. 'Looks like I will have to kill you once and for all to get it.' Laughing Onikage advanced.  
  
Onikage unleashed with fury and speed a set of brutal attacks. Rikimaru blocked them, retailing with a jab and slice to the arm. Onikage's arm slid off, the blood gushed out.  
  
'Darn you, Rikimaru!' Onikage screamed. Rikimaru slashed at Onikage but he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
'Man, I wish I could kill him.' Rikimaru said. He then warily walked over to Onikage's arm. There was something in the hand. Rikimaru bent down inspecting it. It was white, only a few shades paler then what Onikage already was. He reached for the arm. Ready to pry out whatever was in it.  
  
'Argh!' Rikimaru got his sword up in time. Worn out from his final attempt at an attack, Onii fell back in the water on his back, slowly drowning.  
  
'Must.... get back.....Ryu's dungeon...........' His body floated for a while before sinking to the bottom.  
  
Rikimaru watched Onii's body floating eerily under water. The way the light hit it made it look deformed and strange, especially because of the red water. Rikimaru turned back to Onikage's hand. He pried it open. A clear Navy blue stone, with a character saying water marked on it. It was on of the five stones that Echigoya was writing about. Rikimaru picked it up and before shooting one last look at the discouraging scene around him he left muttering.  
  
'It's going to be a long night.'  
  
His wet footprints echoed around him in the cave as he made his way back to Ruo's.  
  
|~ . ~ * ~ |To be continued |~ * ~ . ~ |  
  
Luckydog: Sorry there's not as much descriptive detail as the last one. I was trying hard to finish it okay. Give me your answers in the review k? It is important. It may effect the outcome of the story! 


	3. The stone of earth

Diclaimer: I do not own Tenchu but I love the games!  
  
Luckydog: Sorry it took so long. grovels at peoples feet Sorry sorry.  
  
The stone of Earth   
  
Once again Rikimaru watched from the shadows. Still the dead bodies lay there but Rikimaru knew that more activity was happening below there. Leaves rustled and a nearby stream bubbled but Rikimaru let those sounds wash over his mind. He was listening for the soft muffled sound of fabric heavily hitting the soft dirt of the path that led to Ryu's.  
  
Soon he heard it, then he saw the mud being kicked up. Rikimaru waited, dropping from the shadows undetected.   
  
In a flash he had the katana at the young boys throat. This kid wouldn't have been much older then him when he first started to kill, but this kid was just a messenger.  
  
'Please don't kill me!.' The poor kid was terrified.  
  
Rikimaru's grip stayed strong. 'Tell me what I need to know.' He said.  
  
Ryu's mansion was cover for Kurenai. She wants to bring back Lord Mei-oh again.' The kid shook as he gave Rikimaru the note he was to give Kurenai.  
  
'Here.' Rikimaru felt sorry for him and haded him a decoy letter. 'Get yourself out of there as fast as you can.'  
  
The kid nodded grateful and ran off. The mud once again flying into the air, disturbing the sleepy atmosphere around them.   
  
Rikimaru turned, throwing his grappling hook onto the roof. It pulled him up and as he watched from his perch he still didn't see any guards. Then Rikimaru saw more mud moving.  
  
'They're disguised.' He said slowly. 'Very clever.' Rikimaru pulled out some Kunai's and threw them at the guards.   
  
'Ninja!' One cried out.   
  
'No Ninja.' The other said. 'It was that pesky kid again.'  
  
'He can't aim.' The other argued. As they did so they never noticed a dark figure sneak into a room. It was Ryu's room, his tatami was still bloostained but this time Rikimaru noticed something that he didn't last time. A small opening, hidden behind a cupboard.   
  
'It must have been Ryu's personal entrance.' Rikimaru decided. He crept through the hole, on the other side there was a drop, he could hear the echo of shuffling footsteps. Soon a Samurai came into view.  
  
'It's gonna be a long night.' He yawned stretching. Rikimaru slipped, taking the Samurai's head off as he fell. A blank expression was still on the Samurai's head as it bounced slightly, spraying the ground with blood. Rikimaru killed as he snaked his way through the twisting, confusing corridors.  
  
'So Gohda's lap dog has joined the party.' A voice echoed through the dank cold corridor that Rikimaru currently resided in. Looking round, rikimaru spotted a ledge, he threw his grappling hook and found himself in a cold dark, dank, blue room. A young male wearing black, with dark red hair and ice blues eyes stared at Rikimaru.  
  
'Good.' He said as he threw a dead body to his side. A dead body Rikimaru knew. It was Tessue. 'I was just staring to get bored.'  
  
'Yamazaki.' Tessue moaned, close to death.  
  
'Your evil ways will not go unpunished.' Rikimaru said readying his sword.  
  
Yamazaki twisted his arms to make the shape of a circle and a staff appeared in his arms. 'Let's play.' He sneered.  
  
Yamazaki hit the base of his staff into the ground. Then the floor beneath Rikimaru shook and small rocks and things fell from the ceiling, creating a dusty effect. Rikimaru took this time to sneak over to Tessue.  
  
'Watch out for his bow.' Tessue said, when Rikimaru bent over him. 'I'm gone, you must save Ayame. I don't doubt that you will. Yamazaki has the stone of earth Rikimaru...' The last word trailed off, as Tessue exhaled one last time. The dust stung his eyes, and tickled his scar, but he concertrated running throught the dust.  
  
Whoosh, the air slammed Rikimaru but not forcful enough to do anything for he had missed the blow. As the dust began to disappear, The ground shook again. Rikimaru wondered if he also could do something with the water stone. Rikimaru held onto the wall for support, his footing nearly throwing him off. Rikimaru knew where he was and threw a shirikun at him, little did he know, he had also thrown the stone with it, and before he could realise his mistake, a light shower began to fall from the shirikun, clearing the room of dust. Rikimaru saw too late the bo coming at him. With the force of a rolling bolder Rikimaru was thrown against the wall. Pain spread quickly all over his body sapping his energy. Falling heavily on the ground, he pretended to be out cold. Yamazaki came over to inspect him. He peered at Rikimaru.  
  
'Look who finally defeated the leader of the Azuma ninja!' Yamazuki boasted. 'Good thing too, cause Kurenai will be getting her powers anytime soon.' He turned his back, his bow disappearing. Rikimaru opened his eyes. He knew the name Kurenai from somewhere but he couldn't remember where. Realising his was wasting time Rikimaru went to place the sword through Yamazaki's back when he turned, with the bo once again in his grip. The two weapons clashed, both also glowed with the viabration that Rikimaru could feel under his fingertips. Both Yamazaki and Rikimaru looked shocked. Rikimaru's sword had a white glow while Yamazaki's bo glowed a dull, murky brown. Yamazaki and Rikimaru were thrown backwards by the force of the weapons. Yamazaki slid along the wet stone floor, while Rikimaru had expected it got ready and pushed himself off the wall, rocketing at Yamazaki and flew past him. Landing in a roll, Rikimaru was soon facing his opponet. Yamazaki was still staring at the spot where Rikimaru had launched himself at him. Then blood spewed out from the spilt in the middle of Yamazaki. Rikimaru wiped away various things from his face which included, water, blood sweat and dirt. Yamazaki's bo was still in his hands. Rikimaru wanted to know what made it tick so he picked it up.The bo glowed not the murky dark colour but a handsome oak colour. Rikimaru Decided to take it to Lord Gohda before taking it anyfurther, he needed to know what the power was in this weapon in case he had to fight more of them. Ayame could take care of herself a little longer, plus Rikimaru can't save Ayame if he's dead.  
  
to be continued  
  
Luckydog: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, it's such a crap chapter and it took so long to upload, plz don't kill me! 


	4. Kurenai

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchu.  
  
Luckydog: I've nearly clocked it. I'm just too lazy. My brother's gonna clock it for me instead;  
  
Kurenai  
  
Rikimaru presented the Bo to Lord Gohda.  
  
'Where did you get this?' Lord gohda asked as he ran his hands down the smooth wooden surface of the implament of death, pain and suffering.  
  
'From a challenger.' Rikimaru replied. 'It posessed such power that I thought it wise to bring it too you.'  
  
Lord Gohda turned the Bo over and peered closly at the wooden grains. Rikimaru stayed on bended knee, with his head down.  
  
'I am very glad you brought this too me Rikimaru.' Lord Gohda said after a while. He held the Bo for a while before snapping it in two. Rikimaru heard the crack of the wood and looked up. Lord Gohda picked something up off the ground and conceald it from him. Rikimaru cocked his head curiously, all dignity and rules forgotten.   
  
'Rkimaru.' Lord Gohda said to him. Rikimaru looked up as Lord Gohda held out his hand. 'I am trusting this to you, as I trust you, Rikimaru. On this mission you cannot die, as it just might destroy us all. In excepting this mission, hold out your hand.'  
  
Without hesitation Rikimaru held out hand, Lord Gohda slowly opened his hand, and a heavy stone dropped into Rikimaru's palm. It was a dark, rich green, similar to that of the dew covered grass shining on an early spring morning. Rikimaru pocketed the stone, bowed his head and walked across the tatami.   
  
'Rikimaru, before you leave!' Lord Gohda said. Rikimaru stopped, his top half swiveld to face Lord Gohda. 'I just want you to know, you have been like a son to me. I am grateful for all you have done.'   
  
Rikimaru nodded. 'Thank you Lord Gohda, You have been like family also.' He then ran off, through the castle in the shadows.  
  
'I want you to come back safely Rikimaru.' Lord Gohda said.  
  
outside  
  
Rikimaru leapt through the trees, his being hardly visible in the dark. The only noise came from the wind rushing through his clothes as he flew through the air towards Ryu's. The clouds parted and a pale slither of sliver light shone upon the ground, trees and leaves. Only shadow would show on Rikimaru, as he had been taught to stay in the shadows, they were his friends, keeping him alive. Rikimaru paused on the branch of a tree near Ryu's. In the twenty minutes it had taken him to get to Lord Gohda, no one had discovered the bodies. Rikimaru had learnt a long time ago not to be upset about killing. He dropped silently into the moon light ground. Keeping to the shadows, he slipped over the roof and avoiding nasty traps cruched the gravel underfoot till he got to Ryu's secret entrance to the underground passage. Crawling in the confined space hidden behind a screen Rikimaru ignored his dank, dark tunnel and unleashed his Ki. He couldn't sense anyone nearby so he continued. After a while Rikimaru could see the faint, flickering glimmer of light thrown off by the candles. He was near the end of the tunnel.   
  
Good Rikimaru thought as the stale air was horrible. Soon the tunnel widened and was sitting on a ledge, high above the stone and dirt walkway below him. Out of the corner of his eye Rikimaru thought he saw a person, but he realised with a breath of relief that it was someone he had already killed. Lord Gohda's words had really put him on edge. Rikimaru nodded and ran off. He bolted through the tunnels, no obsticles meeting him or obscuring his way. Soon Rikimaru had come to the tunnel where he found the room to fight Yamazaki. Rikimaru searched, and checked his Ki. He couldn't sense anyone but he was wary. Pulling out his grappling hook, he threw it at the ceiling. The hook latched and pulled Rikimaru to the ceiling. He grabbed hold and faced the floor. Soon, a ripple in the air alerted Rikimaru of a hidden Ninja. The shimmering air had paused beneath him, this was too good an oppotunity to miss. Rikimaru released himself from the cold, rocky ceiling, and fell freely towards the Ninja. Last second the Ninja became visible and looked up. The last thing he saw was the Izoayi sword as it sliced clean through his eye. Rikimaru watched the top half of the body slide of the bottom. Rikimaru looked down at the pitiful body before once more launching himself to the ceiling. Seconds later, echoing footsteps approached and a samurai appeared, walking lesuriely. The samurai glimpised a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and stopped. He turned and saw the dead Ninja, he pulled out a sword and yelled.  
  
'Ninja! Where did you go, scum?' He was on the offensive, ready and alert for anything. Rikimaru unlatched from the ceiling. The samurai didn't even know he was dead, he just stood there with a dumbfound expression on his face. Rikimaru poked him just to see what would happen. The samurai's body spilt in two. Feeling slightly disgusted, Rikimaru continued through the winding tunnels. He was once undisturbed as he did so and soon came to a amount of stone steps. They led downwards, into the darkness.  
  
'This has got to be a trap.' Rikimaru breathed before slowing decending the dull grey stairs. He pulled his sword out just in case. Continuing, the darkness consumed him. Rikimaru couldn't even hear his footsteps, they were muffled. Still down he went, when suddenly he saw a light, illuminating the end of the steps. Gradully the end of tunnel got bigger as he got closer. Rikimaru's foot touched the floor of light filled room. Looking around, Rikimaru's saw horrible implements of torture. They were covered in conglead blood so old the instruments were black. Rikimaru scanned the room then he saw her, across the room from him,   
  
Ayame.  
  
She was in a cage, holding the bars looking meaningfully at him. Rikimaru took a step forward, peering hard at Ayame. After a while of thought he took a step back. That expression didn't seem like Ayame, it was too...helpless.  
  
'I see you've found her.' A rich female voice said from behind him. Rikimaru felt something hit him with an expolsive force. Rikimaru was thrown across the room and fell to the floor, rolling a small way along the rough, rocky floor, till he came to a stop out the front of Ayame's cage. He knelt down next to him, the only thing seperating them were the hard cold steel bars.  
  
'Rikimaru, use your sword, you can beat her.' Ayame said as Rikimaru brought himself up.  
  
'I'm sorry for not knowing it was really you.' Rikimaru said not looking at her, instead he was looking at his opponet. Her cold grey eyes were narrowed, and she was good looking as far as Rikimaru could tell. Half her face was obscured by her black fringe, falling over it like a curtain. The rest of her hair was held in a long thick black ponytail that fell past her waist. Her pale lips turned slightly upwards in a smirk. She pulled herself into a stance, and Rikimaru noticed she was wearing fighters outfit, black with flames along it. She held her hand up, and made a gesture for Rikiamru to advance.  
  
'I get to defeat the shadow otherwise known as Rikimaru,' She cracked her long neck, her white skin gleaming in the dank. 'And then the other one.' Her eyes narrowed further more. Rikimaru flexed his hand itching to hack the bitch to pieces. 'I consider it rude not to know the name of your opponet.' Her long hand spun in a graceful yet simple move, attached to it were some inch long nails. 'My name is Kurenai.' Her hand gently brushed the crimson flames. Kurenai moved once more to a stance, the tiger stance. She was ready to fight. She and Rikimaru moved forwards as one. Kurenai raised her hand to her shoulder, Rikimaru ducked, and she pulled out a Katana. Rikimaru had no blow landed on him but once more he was thrown backwards. As he landed hard on the rough floor, several scrapes marking his limbs, Kurenai ran over. Rikimaru rolled, getting back up and thrust an attack at her. She dodged and brought her sword down right in front of him. It was like being strapped to the front of a boeing 747, the wind blew him away. Rikimaru was thrown against the wall by the wind pressure and was held there.  
  
What's going on? His mind screamed, but the confusion increased before stopping abruptly when he felt a searing, burning, pain in his midriff like thousands of little needles poking his skin. Rikimaru felt a wave of warm liquid rush down below the pain, almost fearfully he looked down. Her sword was stuck in his midriff, slowly being coated in his blood. The shock was slowly taking over, and as she pulled the sword out of him, he was thrown over near Ayame's cell. His blood slowly leaked onto the dirt, staining the floor a sorrowfully beautiful red, like the red of a dozen crimson roses. Rikimaru, shakily reached into his vest, Lord Gohda's words echoing through his head.  
  
You've been like a son to me. You cannot die, Rikimaru. You cannot die...  
  
Rikimaru used the last of his strength to throw the five shirikuns in his hand. His aim was true and they hit the metal bars of Ayame's cage. They sliced through the metal and Ayame ran to him, his blood covering her hands warming them.   
  
'No, Rikimaru, not again.' She murmured.  
  
'Destroy her....kill her....for Lord Gohda....and me...' Rikimaru could feel the black surrounding him and his being leaving. 'Avenge my death!' He raised a hand, being silly. A side not many people had seen.  
  
Ayame tried to stand up, but slid slightly. She saw where her confiscated sword were and she thundered across the hard stone floor before jumping at the wall, grabbing her sword off the holders, unsheath her swords and land, ready for the attack.  
  
Blood had now slipped from Rikimaru's lips. His vision had blurred slightly and filled an ugly red colour.  
  
Ayame held one blade in her right and brought it round in a circle, an expolsion of fire was thrown at Kurenai. She tried to dodge it but it still hit her. Shrieking in pain, Kurenai fell to the ground to put the flames out.  
  
'A flame spell.' Rikimaru coughed. 'Smart move.' But was it, it folowed Kurenai, and flame spells only work in a certian perimeter.  
  
Ayme was hit with a gust of wind. She was thrown backwards, the rough ground scratching her. Ayame didn't land, she continued a roll so she was standing up. Ayame ran, her footsteps hitting the hard ground. Pulling her darkened blades in front of her, they flashed illuminated by firelight. Fire once again went for Kurenai. Kurenai responded by throwing her sword forward, it blade glinting in the firelight. The fire acted oddly, spinning itself into a ball before extingishing. Ayame clenched her teeth.   
  
'I shall avenge your death Rikimaru!' She burst out. She and Kurenai ran at one another and everything seemed to go in slow motion. Ayame jumped and spun bringing her blade round to attack. Kurenai brought her sword up, about to thrust it through Ayame's back. Ayame could see this but couldn't stop the attack. The sword seemed to reflect the light, making it look as though it were winking at her, knowing it was about to kill her.  
  
Ching! Clang!  
  
Ayame opened her eyes. She didn't even know she'd closed them. The stone floor was cold under her legs and she seemed to be facing the doorway out of the room.  
  
Am I dead? Ayame thought. Is this my shadow? She held up her hand. It was solid. Ayame grabbed her Katana and turned. The first thing she saw was Rikimaru cut through one of Kurenai's wind attacks.  
  
'Ri-rikimaru?' Ayame was confused, then she remembered. When she slipped on his blood she dropped something. That something was an extra life bottle that Kurenai had missed. Rikimaru must seen it and used it. Ayame peiced together what had happened. As she landed, Rikimaru, must have deflected the attack and somehow drawn her away, but not before gently lowering Ayame to the floor .  
  
Ayame sat on the cold stone floor and watched Rikimaru fight. It was truely remarkable when you stop to really watch him. With the grace and agility of a dancer his dodged everyone of Kurenai's attack before switching to the offensive himself.   
  
Rikimaru thrust, Kurenai stepped backwards. Kurenai moved forwards, sword straight in front in her. Rikimaru ducked under the attack, moved around her, a brought his sword down. Kurenai moved forwards two paces, which was lucky cause Rikimaru slashed again. Kurenai didn't expect the next attack though. It was a shoulder thrust. Rikimaru's aim was true. He hit her square in the middle of the back. Kurenai was thrown across the vast space of the underground cavern. She fell to the floor, rolled, and seemed to be having trouble moving. Rikimaru had not only heard, but felt, a few of Kurenai's ribs break when he use that attack. She would be in alot of pain right now. Rikimaru ran over to her, covering the distance in a few seconds. Holding his sword high, Kurenai looked up quick enough to see the sword come down. And down it came through her chest, ripping apart skin, tearing muscle and slicing clean through bone. A small gurgle of blood began riding from where Rikimaru's sword had punctured her heart. The small gurgle soon created a growing pool.  
  
'No...must....revive...grandfather.....Mei-oh..............'  
  
Kurenai mangaed to have one last word but she died, cold, alone and stuck frozen with an expression of complete horror and shock. The falmes from the various cnadles eemed to suddenly give off a bright warming light, giving the large cavern an almost homely feel. Even with Kurenai spilling blood from her body, covering the floor with a steady stream of blood. Rikimaru stared coldly at her body for a few seconds before retrieving her sword. He then turned to Ayame, the saee hardened expression on his face. He sighed, the weariness showing.  
  
'Come on Ayame.' He said. 'Let's go home.'  
  
to be continued  
  
Luckydog: I bet you're confused. What that was the alst chapter or so you think! 


	5. fire

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchu.  
  
Luckydog: Okay this is the last chapter. I hoped you liked the 4th one, the first and 4th are the best in my opinion.  
  
Fire  
  
Ayame brushed her hair behind her ear, it felt good to be in the fresh air.  
  
'Thank god I'm out of there.' Ayame breathed. She didn't say thank you to Rikimaru, and she didn't have to. He knew she was grateful, and he was thankful she was safe.  
  
The two began their weary journey back to Lord Gohda's castle. Halfway there, Ayame stopped Rikimaru.  
  
'You do know about the stones right?' Ayame asked him.  
  
'Yes.' Rikimaru, remembered Onikage mentioning something about them. 'Five stones, for each of the element, containing their power. Kurenai was going to use their power to revive Mei-oh, and get his revenge by destroying you.'  
  
'Do you have any?' She asked. Rikimaru suddenly became suspicious.   
  
'3 as far as I know.' He said.  
  
'I think you have four.' Ayame turned and continued walking. Rikimaru was confused.   
  
'Wait, Ayame!' Rikimaru held out his hand to stop her, but he needn't. Ayame suddenly fell to the ground with a crunch from the darkened leaves under her, and she wasn't moving. Rikimaru moved forwards only to be stopped by an arm. Onikage stepped out behind a tree.  
  
'You will pay for this Rikimaru!' Onikage screamed waving his dead arm around.  
  
'Rikimaru.' Ayame whispered. 'Metal, sword, stone.' Rikimaru finally understood. One stone was concealed in his sword. The metal stone, which meant his could cut through anything. No wonder he could deflect the wind attacks that Kurenai threw at him. Rikimaru, came up with a sudden idea.  
  
He spun, slicing through the tree behind him. The tree stood there for second. Onikage was confused by the fact that Rikimaru wasn't advancing or showing any sign of attack. He smirked. Then the tree fell with explosive force. Onikage's head was still was fine, so Rikimaru thrust his katana through Onikage's throat, before beheading him.  
  
Ayame got up slowly and walked over to Onikage and the tree. Rikimaru watched her from across the tree. She held her twin, smaller swords up and brought them down on the trunk of the tree. Suddenly an fire started, spreading slowly, soon it's licking, hungry flames would consume both the tree and Onikage. Rikimaru jumped through the fire to meet Ayame on the other side.   
  
'I have the stone of fire.' She explained, to Rikimaru after seeing his confused expression. 'Another reason for Kurenai to kidnap me.'  
  
'It suits you because your fiery.'  
  
'You love me for it.' Ayame said.  
  
'I do.' Rikimaru replied taking her into his arms. He gently pressed his lips against his, he could feel Ayame's knees going weak and she was only using him to support her. When they came up for air, Ayame pulled herself closer, as the first few rays of light, shone over the tree laden area, blessing the couple.  
  
'You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to do that.' Ayame gushed.  
  
'I've wanted to, but I didn't think you liked me in that way.' Rikimaru answered. 'Come on, Let's go.' The sun was starting to light everything. 'If we don't leave we wont live for another night.'   
  
In the rising sun, two shadows ran through the forest, the sleeping people unaware of these unknown heros or the love that had bloomed through the bloodshed.  
  
the end  
  
Luckydog: Yuck, sappy to the max, can't believe I wrote that. All for the public.  
  
Renee: At least you're not big headed now are you?  
  
Luckydog: Shut up Hits Renee over the head with her drawing pad of doom.  
  
Renee: She'd use her brain only she doesn't have one.  
  
Kai: Hear, hear.  
  
Luckydog: Back in your own fic! NOW! Plz review! waves the drawing pad, threateningly 


End file.
